Cristiano Ronaldo Vie Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki is named Cristiano Ronaldo Vie as vie means life in French Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro, OIH, (born 5 February 1985), commonly known as Cristiano Ronaldo, is a Portuguese footballer who plays as a winger or striker for Spanish La Liga club Real Madrid and is the captain of the Portuguese national team. Ronaldo became the most expensive footballer in history after moving from Manchester United to Real Madrid in a transfer worth £80 million (€93.9 million/$131.6 million). In addition, his contract with Real Madrid, in which he is paid €12 million per year, makes him one of the highest-paid footballers in the world, and his buyout clause is valued at €1 billion as per his contract. Ronaldo began his career as a youth player for Andorinha, where he played for two years, before moving to C.D. Nacional. In 1997, he made a move to Portuguese giants Sporting Clube de Portugal. Ronaldo's precocious talent caught the attention of Manchester United manager Alex Ferguson, who signed him for £12.24 million (€15 million) in 2003. The following season, Ronaldo won his first club honour, the FA Cup. He also played at Euro 2004 with Portugal and scored his first international goal in the opening game of the tournament against Greece, in addition to helping Portugal reach the final. He was featured in the UEFA Euro All-Star Team of this competition. Ronaldo was the first player to win all four main PFA and FWA awards, doing so in 2007. In 2008, Ronaldo won the Champions League with United, was named best forward and player of the tournament and was the competition's top goal scorer as well as winning the European Golden Shoe, becoming the first winger to do so, and topping the Premier League Golden Boot award. He won three of the four main PFA and FWA trophies, only missing the PFA Young Player of the Year, and was named the FIFPro, World Soccer, Onze d'Or, and the FIFA World Player of the Year, in addition to becoming Manchester United's first Ballon d'Or winner in 40 years. Ronaldo holds the distinction of being the first player to win the FIFA Puskás Award, in 2009, an honour handed by FIFA to the best goal of the year. He scored that goal from 40 yards out against Porto in a UEFA Champions League quarter-final match, while playing for Manchester United. After moving to Real Madrid in 2009, in his second season, Ronaldo became the highest goal scorer in a season in the history of Real Madrid with 53 goals, surpassing the club's previous high of 49 by Ferenc Puskás. During this season Ronaldo broke the record of most goals ever scored in a season in La Liga with 40. By doing so, he won the European Golden Shoe award once again, becoming the first player to win the trophy in two different championships. Ronaldo became the fastest La Liga player to score 100 goals in the league. Ronaldo officially broke his previous record of 40 goals in a La Liga season in the 2011–12 season; by doing so, he became first player to reach 40 goals in a single season in two consecutive years in any of the top European leagues. On 13 May 2012, the last matchday, Ronaldo scored against Mallorca which made him the first player ever to score against every team in a single season in La Liga. He finished the season with 60 goals in every competition, breaking the Real Madrid record he had set the previous season. Ronaldo has been described as a skillful winger and striker who will take on any defender with his dribbling and pace; he hits his free kicks with power and pace, and is able to beat defenders off the dribble and cross the ball. He is able to score with his head and feet. http://news.google.com/news/feeds?hl=en&q=cristiano 7.jpeg|link=Early Life 21.jpg|link=Along Manchester United 2003-2006 19.jpg|link=Along Manchester United 2006-2009 Cristiano-ronaldo-374-real-madrid-2011-2012.jpg|link=Along Real Madrid 2011-2012 60699866 60709342.jpg|link=Cristiano Ronaldo wants to finish career at Real Madrid, 5 June 2012 Article-2154860-13729E7A000005DC-243 468x328.jpg|link=Ronaldo: I want to see out my career at Madrid after beating the boo boys, 5 June 2012 140181496 crop 650x440.jpg|link=Euro 2012: Cristiano Ronaldo Must Be Group's Best Player for Portugal to Advance, June 7 2012 Category:Browse